Broken
by MarcelineFan
Summary: Garnet ventures to a world of untold horrors to activate an artifact that will prevent the Earth's destruction. She succeeds, but comes back with a broken psyche and the urge to kill. Will the Gems be able to stop Garnet's rage of insanity? Rated M for extreme violence and character death. (I CHANGED THE SUMMARY!) HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Obsidian

**Oh my gosh, FINALLY! I've actually uploaded a new story! I'm SO sorry that I was inactive for so long! Please forgive me!**

**As an extra apology, I've started my first Steven Universe fic XD! It's Garnet-cemtric, 'cause she's my fave :). **

**But be warned, this story gets very dark at, like, the third chapter or so. So don't be too frightened when everybody's beloved Crystal Gem leader starts acting cuckoo! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: _Steven Universe _is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, NOT me.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Obsidian_**

The skies were an unnatural bright orange, and black onyx-studded thunderclouds struck white lightning everywhere. The inhabitants of Beach City screamed in terror and ran to safety as the clouds wreaked havoc on the town. Meanwhile, at the Crystal Temple, the Crystal Gems were frantically trying to figure out how to deal with the situation, with the youngest Gem, Steven, watching with a concerned look on his face.

"The Onyx Clouds have been gone for centuries!" Pearl cried, clutching her head in panic. "Why are they suddenly reappearing _now_!?"

"Who knows!" Amethyst exclaimed and threw her arms up in frustration. "We need to figure out how to get rid of them before they spread out and destroy Earth! The only thing that can stop them is the Orb of Peace, but that's been sealed away in the Obsidian World, and no one is crazy enough to go _there_!"

Garnet was strangely unfazed despite the problem at hand. "There's no other choice," she insisted calmly. "The Orb of Peace must be acitvated in order to stop this chaos."

Pearl walked up to the tall Gem with a shocked expression on her face. "B-but Garnet, no Gem has ever gone to the Obsidian Dimension and came back with their sanity intact! We'd never make it!"

Garnet looked straight ahead and declared in a serious tone, "I know. That's why I'm going. Alone."

Pearl's blue eyes shrunk in fear as Garnet made her way over to the Warp Pad.

"Garnet! You can't! It's too dangerous!" Amethyst shouted, but Garnet ignored her. But right before the tallest Gem could step onto the Warp Pad, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her leg. Garnet looked down and saw Steven holding onto her leg for dear life. He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Garnet, no!" Steven whimpered. "I can't let you do this! I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you! Please don't go!"

Garnet hesitated and gently pulled her leg from the half-Gem. She kneeled down to his level and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Steven, it's our responsibilty as the protectors of this planet to eliminate all evil that tries to threaten it, even if it means putting ourselves in harm's way. If going on this mission wasn't necessary, I wouldn't do it. But when duty calls, you answer with no complaint."

Garnet smiled warmly.

"Now, I want you to promise me that you'll stay strong, even if I come back and I'm a bit roughed up."

Steven's eyes were the size of saucers, but he mustered up some courage and nodded.

"I promise."

Garnet gave the half-Gem a small but meaningful embrace, and he hugged back. They released each other and Garnet stepped onto the Warp Pad. As the blue and white light surrounded her, she said one last thing.

"Wish me luck."

* * *

_A Week Later..._

Pearl paced back and forth in the living room of the Crystal Temple with a hand on her chin. She had her brows furrowed in worry.

"The Onyx Clouds are gone, but it's been a week and Garnet's still not back," Pearl said to herself. "What could've happened to her?"

Amethyst, who was relaxing on the couch, spoke up. "Relax, Pearl. I'm sure she'll be back soon. You know Garnet; she never gives up without a fight."

Pearl stopped pacing and somehow found comfort in the short Gem's words. "I hope you're right, Amethyst," she muttered as she sat down on the couch.

"Of course I'm right!" Amethyst boasted. "It _is _me we're talking about!" Pearl rolled her eyes.

The front door to the Temple opened, and Steven entered. "Hey, guys!" he greeted and closed the door. "Is Garnet back yet?"

"No, Steven," Pearl replied in a worried tone. "And we can't even warp to the Obsidian World. The Warp Pad has magically shut down until Garnet comes back."

"Bummer," Steven commented and walked to the couch. "Do you think she'll make it?"

"I hope so..." Pearl said quietly.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the Warp Pad turned on. They all shot up out of their seats and watched the Warp Pad with hope. When the light faded away, the Gems were startled to say the least when Garnet appeared, but she looked terrible. Her shades were scratched up badly, her outfit was severely damaged, her hair was wild, she was covered head to toe in cuts, and she was barely holding herself up. With a painful groan, Garnet fell to the floor with a thud.

"GARNET!"

* * *

**What happened to Garnet? Find out in Chapter 2, and please review!**


	2. Nightmare

**Okay, I know the first chapter was a bit short, but I promise this one is longer. Plus, we get to see what happened to Garnet during her time in the Obsidian World. This should be interesting...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Nightmare**_

All three Gems reacted simultaneously.

Steven ran to Garnet, Pearl was desperately trying to keep herself from hyperventilating, and Amethyst was just staring with a slack jaw.

"Garnet!" Steven cried with tears in his eyes, holding her close. "Please be alright!"

"...What _happened_!?" Amethyst shrieked. Pearl knelt down and began examining the damaged Gem's body.

"I don't know how she couldn't have retreated to her gems after all this..." Pearl said to herself in despair. "I could only _imagine _the horrible things she experienced!"

"We should probably _get her off the floor_ before we worry about that!" Amethyst yelled, flailing her arms crazily.

"Help me pick her up then!" Pearl demanded. Amethyst complied and quickly came to lift Garnet's shoulders. Pearl grabbed her legs, and they lifted her up. Steven decided to pitch in and support her back.

"Carry her upstairs," the short Gem instructed. The three Gems carefully carried Garnet up the staircase to Steven's room and steadily placed her on the bed.

"What do we do now?" Steven asked.

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up," Pearl replied, obviously concerned.

"Which won't be anytime soon, I'm guessing," Amethyst added.

"Amethyst, don't say things like that," Pearl warned and sighed. "We just need to hope for the best."

* * *

_Darkness. It was all around her. She couldn't see anything, even with her two gems glowing._

_Garnet walked through the pitch blackness with a growing unnerving feeling. She knew she had to push through whatever the Obsidian World threw at her to complete her mission._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unearthtly sound erupted. The shriek of an otherworldly creature._

_Garnet summoned her gauntlets and looked around. Nothing. She hesitated, but eventually began walking again._

_It wasn't very long until she saw a tiny dot of white light in the far distance. The Orb of Peace._

_But the ear-piercing shriek rang through her ears once more. Garnet heard something slither, and immediately spun around. Still nothing._

_She was confused. Where was that sound coming from?_

_Picking up the pace, Garnet began speed-walking to the spot of light. The shriek sounded again, louder, and she began jogging, a strong sense of fear growing in her heart. It shrieked again. Now she was running with cold sweat dripping down her face._

_A small feeling of relief calmed Garnet when the orb seemed to be just a few feet in front of her. But when she was standing right in front of the white orb, it disappeared in a flash of smoke. She froze. It just...vanished._

_Then, the shriek came one more time, and Garnet turned around. Her heart dropped in her stomach._

_The...beast, it was a mashup of slimy glowing red and pink flesh and studded with razor sharp obsidian gemstones. It didn't even have eyes or a mouth. The beast shrieked again and whacked Garnet to the side with its tail. Her body collided harshly with something hard and she fell to the ground. She pulled herself up and put up her gauntlets. With a roar of anger, Garnet jumped through the air and punched the beast repeatedly with all her strength. When she landed, she was surprised when she saw that the beast was unfazed. Before she could react, the beast whacked her aside again, this time with more brute force. She flew through the air and once again crashed into something hard. The monster shrieked then wrapped its tail around Garnet and began mercilessly slamming her left and right into hard surfaces. It threw her to the ground, where she lay trembling._

_Then, it wrapped its tail around her tightly. She struggled to set herself free, but its grip was far too strong. Then, without warning, the beast pulled Garnet up to where its face would be. She watched in horror as two pitch black eyes grew out of its flesh. Hypnotic red swirls appeared in its eyes. _

_Behind her shades, all three of Garnet's eyes turned black with red pupils, and she let out frightened, bone-chilling screams. When the swirls in the monster's eyes disappeared, Garnet's eyes returned to normal and she hung limp, still conscious but emotionally exhausted. The beast threw her to the ground again, and the Orb of Peace appeared before it. It glowed as bright as the sun and floated higher in the air. _

_After the Orb stopped glowing altogether and floated back down to the ground, the beast picked Garnet up one last time and slithered over to the glowing blue Warp Pad. He stood her upright on the Warp Pad, and the light surrounded her as she finally disappeared._

* * *

Screams of terror erupted from Garnet as she sat up in the bed and clutched her head tightly. Pearl and Amethyst emerged from the door leading to the Crystal Temple rooms, and Steven woke up with a fright. The two Gems downstairs made their way up the stairs.

"Steven, what happened!?" Pearl practically screamed as Steven watched in fear.

"I-I don't know!" he answered, panicking. "She just woke up and started screaming!"

"H-HELP ME!" Garnet shrieked in horror. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Amethyst ran up to her. "Garnet, what's wrong!?"

"G-GET OUT! GET _OUT_!"

The short Gem was confused by Garnet's statement. "What are you talking about? Garnet!?" Amethyst shouted, desperately trying to get the scared Gem's attention.

Steven examined Garnet's face and gasped. "Oh my gosh-guys, _look_!"

The half-Gem pointed at Garnet's face. Amethyst and Pearl looked straight at the scared Gem's face and almost screamed. A dark red liquid ran down Garnet's cheeks.

It was blood.

Suddenly, Garnet simply stopped screaming and clutching her head. The other three Gems watched with fear growing in their hearts. Pearl reached towards the Gem's shades with a shaky hand and gently pulled them off. She shrieked in shock, dropping the shades, which vanished when they hit the floor. The other Gems' eyes almost bulged out of their heads.

The whites of Garnet's eyes were pitch black, and her pupils were blood red.

She began chuckling in a disturbing fashion, which confused the other Gems. Then she just started laughing psychotically, which made the other Gems jump back in fright. Garnet stood up and jumped down the staircase, still chortling. She opened the door to the Crystal Temple rooms and entered. Even after the door closed, her mad laughter still echoed through the building, then faded away.

The three Gems stared after her, and everything was eerily silent.

* * *

**What on Earth did that beast do to Garnet in the Obsidian World? Well, Chapter 3 is when things start getting _really _dark. Please, review!**


	3. Consequences

**OH MY GOSH! I ACTUALLY _POSTED _THE THIRD CHAPTER OF A STORY FOR ONCE!? WHAAA!?**

**But anyway, for one thing, I realized that my old summary seemed more like false advertising, since I don't think the story will be so dramatic because of the considerably quick pace. So, with much reluctance, I changed it, although now it seems like a cliché killer story.**

**Also, I can't believe it took me so long to fully realize it, but Crystal Gems don't bleed. Ever. So that means that the 'Garnet cries blood tears' scene from the previous chapter is inaccurate. Fortunately I've come up with a legitimate reason for this mistake (although it sounds more like a last-minute excuse now that I think about it): the demon that pretty much completely obliterated Garnet's psyche also makes the impossible happen. Hence the whole 'Gem cries blood' idea.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Consequences**_

"GARNET'S GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!" Amethyst screamed, panicking. Steven had an unusual expression on his face.

"Didn't you see her eyes...?" he asked with a distant tone in his voice. "They were...e_vil_..."

Pearl looked at Steven in concern, then she turned he attention to the Crystal Temple door. "I don't know what happened to Garnet in the Obsidian World..." the skinny Gem said with a determined look in her eyes. "...but I'm going to stop whatever it is that's makking her act this way."

Amethyst and Steven gave each other wide-eyed glances as Pearl began walking down the steps. They soon scurried to Pearl's side and desperately tried to convince her to turn back.

"Pearl, are you as crazy as Garnet is!?" Amethyst exclaimed. "There's no telling what she's capable of! You won't last a _second _with her!"

"Pearl, please!" Steven begged. "I already lost Garnet; I can't lose you, too..."

The skinny Gem abruptly stopped a few feet in front of the Crystal Temple door. She sighed and turned to Steven with a gentle look in her eye.

"Steven, do you remember what Garnet told you before she went to the Obsidian World?" Pearl inquired. Steven put on a thinking face.

"Uh...she said that when duty calls, you answer without complaint," he replied, sure of himself.

"That's right," Pearl confirmed. "Our duty as the Crystal Gems is to get rid of evil evil threats. Garnet's been...possessed, by whatever monster was in the Obsidian World. If someone doesn't do something about it, not only could Garnet become a serious threat to humanity, but we could lose her forever." Steven's eyes widened in horror at the statement.

"It's only for the best that I deal with her alone," Pearl insisted and looked towards Amethyst, who furrowed her brows. "Amethyst, you stay here and watch after Steven. I'll take care of Garnet."

Amethyst was about to protest, but a stern glare from Pearl forced the shorter Gem to nod reluctantly. The skinny Gem took a deep breath and walked towards the Crystal Temple door. When she stood in front of it, Pearl was taken aback when red lines in the shape of a Y appeared, causing the door to open by itself. Nobody appeared in the entrance. Pearl took one last glance at Steven and Amethyst before walking through the open door.

The skinny Gem jumped when the door slammed shut, sounding louder in the abnormal silence, but she cautiously walked farther into the room.

Pearl had been in the room before, but even when she was fighting giant, evil waffles, the room wasn't nearly as bone-chilling. The floating crystals' light seemed more ominous, and the warm yellow-orange glow from the lava pit in the very center was rather sinister.

"Garnet...?" Pearl practically whispered. "W-where are you?"

A black silhouette swooshes by, followed by Garnet's insane laughter. Pearl gasped and looked around. A moving shadow suddenly disappeared from the wall. Pearl gulped as her paranoia grew.

"I know you've been brainwashed by the monster in the Obsidian World," the skinny Gem began as she walked backwards. "But the Garnet I know would never give up without a fight."

Unbeknownst to Pearl, she was about to walk straight into a black figure behind her.

"You need to resist the horrors that it used to corrupt your mind," Pearl continued with growing assertiveness. "Remember who you _really _are!"

Pearl's breath hitched as she bumped into something, or rather someone. Garnet's voice was spine-tingling.

"Oh, Pearl...this _is_ the real me now..."

The skinny Gem immediately did an about face, and her blue eyes shrunk to pinpoints.

Garnet's all-black eyes had red, reptilian pupils, and her normally poufy hair was completely straight, reaching her waist. A small but insane grin spread aross her face, revealing razor sharp teeth.

Pearl screamed, but was cut off as Garnet summoned her gauntlets and swiftly sent a punch to the skinny Gem's stomach with bone-shattering strength. Pearl flew at high speed across the room, crashing into the wall and cracking it enough to send rubble flying. Pearl fell to the ground, groaning in pain and holding her aching side. The Gem looked up as Garnet calmly approached her, the creepy grin replaced by a mischievous smile.

"You see, Pearl, thanks to my experience, I've been reborn," the psychotic Gem explained calmly and gripped Pearl's neck tightly, lifting her up from the ground with ease. "And because of that, I've realized something. I no longer live only to protect these pathetic humans. My _new_ purpose, is to kill." Garnet sighed in glee. "The sound of those weak humans screaming in agony...the sight of them _pleading_ for mercy..." The insane Gem shuddered in excitement. "I can't wait to see the bloodshed, the very _essence_ of their lives just draining from their bodies...but wait..." Garnet looked straight into Pearl's eyes with malice. "With you and the others standing in my way, I'd never be able to live out my fantasies." The bloodthirsty Gem grinned evilly. "No worries. I'll just need to _eliminate you all._"

Pearl reluctantly realized that the Garnet she knew before was gone, replaced by an unholy monster. She mustered up as much energy as she could and summoned her spear. She shed a single tear and whacked the weapon directly into Garnet's right leg with all her strength. Garnet yelped in pain and dropped the weakened Gem, who stumbled but managed to pull herself up. Pearl gripped her weapon securely and narrowed her eyes in anger. The flesh in Garnet's wound seemed to mend itself until the wound fully healed. The angry Gem glared at Pearl and growled in fury.

"If you want to kill _anyone, _you'll have to go through _me _first!" Pearl exclaimed with determination. Garnet chuckled and put her body in a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm _so _going to enjoy this."

Pearl twirled her spear around in the air as she swiftly ran up to Garnet and, with a shout, brought her weapon down on the insane Gem. Garnet blocked the attack with her gauntlets and quickly used her leg to pull Pearl down. The startled Gem fell to the ground, but she slid out of the way right before Garnet punched the area her head used to be in. Pearl pulled herself up and once again tried to hit Garnet with the spear, but Garnet weaved and managed to land a punch in Pearl's jaw. Pearl stumbled but managed to stand her ground. Right before Garnet sent a roundhouse kick her way, Pearl smiled and proceeded to do a gracefully somersault over her. Garnet growled in frustration, but yelped when Pearl kicked her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. By the time Garnet was lying on her back, Pearl was aiming her spear directly at the insane Gem's neck, her eyes nasrrowed dangerously. Garnet bared her teeth and promptly kicked Pearl's leg, causing her to lose her balance. Pearl steadied herself using her spear as a support, but Garnet still had enough time to jump up and send a punch towards Pearl, who blocked the hit. Garnet then began sending multiples punches towards Pearl, who either halted the impact with her spear or gracefully dodged the punches every time.

"_Stay still so I can destroy you!"_

Garnet eventually got very aggravated, and without warning, roared like an animal and sent an uppercut towards Pearl, who failed to block or dodge the hit. Pearl gasped as she flew up into the air and landed on the ground with a loud _thump. _Pearl was incredibly weakened by the punch that would kill a human, and she lessened her grip on the spear. Garnet grinned victoriously and walked up to the weakened Gem. She picked her up roughly by the hair and brought their faces close together.

"Pearl, you were a challenge," Garnet whispered with venom in her voice. "But even _you_ knew you weren't strong enough to defeat me. Some Crystal Gem you are. But no matter what you believe..."

Pearl's eyes shrunk and she screamed as a sharp pain coursed through her stomach. She looked down and saw that the gems in Garnet's gauntlets had turned into sharp black shards, and those long shards were impaled through her abdomen. Pearl looked up at Garnet, who pulled the sharp black shards out with a wide, devilish grin.

"You will _always _be nothing."

The last thing Pearl felt before she retreated into her gem was remorse, that she failed to bring the real Garnet back.

Garnet began laughing victoriously as she held Pearl's gem in the air. The pure white gemstone turned a deathly black, and it fell apart, the broken pieces of the gem fluttering through the air before disappearing into a black mist.

* * *

**Oh no! Pearl's dead! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 4, and please, review!**

**(I apologize for that sucky fight scene. That's one thing I'm not used to writing.)**


End file.
